Foot clan Report
by NinjaWolf10
Summary: After trying and failing several times to destroy his enemies, Oroku Saki has decided enough is enough! It's time to find out exactly where the Foot Clan's problems lie, and the only way is with professional help!
1. Meeting

**Foot Clan Report** : **Meeting**

"Yes Mr Oroku, I am certain that a full evaluation of your business will be the key to improving efficiency and getting the results you want"

Oroku Saki watched the man in front of him carefully. He was a short plump man with thinning grey hair even though he must have only been in his forties. Dressed in a business suit and carrying a brief case he could have been mistaken for an office worker for any office in the city, but this man was different. He ran a private consultation business and he was here to evaluate The Foot, both the business dealings and Ninja activities. It was Oroku Saki's hope this man could answer the question that kept him up at night.

Why was the Foot Clan continually defeated by four turtles, a rat and two fairly average humans?

"You are certain that you will get to the bottom of this most troubling issue Mr Chase?"

"Absolutely. I will look at every aspect of your business including staff turnover, health and safety, department efficiency and much more to find out exactly what needs to happen to turn your business around" explained Mr Chase with confidence.

"Very well Mr Chase, you have full access to my company and clan while you carry out your evaluations. I must also impress upon you the need for discretion and secrecy when working within the foot failure to maintain confidentiality could result in a painful price for you" concluded Saki from his throne. This was humiliating but necessary he assured himself, and if the man told anyone else of the Foot he would be killed.

"Have no fear Mr Oroku, I am a man of my word and shall be brutally honest with you about my findings. If you will excuse me I should begin my investigation right away" finished the short man as he turned and left the throne room, leaving Saki to his thoughts.

 _'This had better work'_ mused the Ninja Master as he prepared himself to take swift and decisive action on any areas the inspector found to be lacking.

 **A/N - Leave me your thought guys, I'm trying to get back into writing and this idea has been in my head for a while!**


	2. Efficiency

**Foot Clan Report: Efficiency**

It had been a week since the inspector had begun the evaluation and today Oroku Saki had been sent a large report from the inspector that included his opinions on each aspect of the Foot. Within this document, Shredder was sure he could find the weak spot, the Achilles heel of the Foot Clan and when found Oroku Saki would be sure to exterminate the weakness. Opening the document at the low table in the throne room, Saki settled in to read his report.

Area 1: Efficiency

Having spent the last week observing each area of The Foot in action I am sorry to tell you that the efficiency in The Foot is poor across the board and this is due to a variety of reasons which I shall split down into the relevant areas.

Company: Having spent considerable time looking at the business side of The Foot there seems to be a severe lack of direction in the company and relatively little growth. You have some very intelligent people high up in the organisation who could surely make the business a much more profitable success as it has been in previous years, however it appears that the legitimate business dealings of The Foot have grown less and less over the last couple of years.

To put this simply you are losing money as you aren't investing in the future of the company, at this rate you will be audited and possibly declared bankrupt within the next three years if you continue at this rate. There seems to be a black hole in your company finances where the money you get from legitimate business has gone into building a dungeon, fully equipped torture chamber, experimentation laboratories and many different surgical tools. It simply isn't efficient enough to continue behaving in this way, it is simply bad business and someone will eventually notice all the missing money.

Foot Clan: I am sorry to tell you but the Foot Clan is less efficient than your company. Whilst we all appreciate history and Ninjas are very interesting, it is hardly an efficient force for espionage and assassination in the modern day. I am well aware of the specific enemies you are attempting to destroy, but surely attacking them with guns and bombs would be more effective than sticks and swords. Likewise the Foot Clan wastes as lot of time on travel. Does a car or van not seem like a quicker mode of transportation than running across rooftops, which is also a high risk to employees, but we shall come to that later.

Overall improvement suggestions: Actually consider running your company, invest in guns and throw out the sticks, get some wheels, less investment in torture and imprisonment.

 **A/N - Did you like it?**


	3. Training

**Foot Clan Report: Training**

There is considerable room for improvement with regard to the training opportunities within The Foot, outlined below are my observations and suggestions.

Company: Having spoken to several members of staff who would prefer to remain anonymous there appears to be little to no opportunity to progress within the company. According to reports you will select someone to lead a project and get results, however staff have noticed that when leading projects the project leader will often suffer an unusually high level of serious injuries and in some cases will disappear completely. Not only is this promotion to a high ranking position not supported by training it appears to be surrounded by a lack of support and the employee in question is often chosen by random or has an inclination towards evil. The popular example of this was Baxter Stockman, who doesn't appear to work here anymore and suffered a lot of injuries during his time at the company.

Foot Clan: In general all new members of the Foot Clan get basic martial arts training and weapons training however for 80% of the Foot Clan it is the last training they will receive, as they are expected to fight their enemies using what they've learnt, however they are rarely taught anything new after that. Many fear that their techniques may be old style and out of date. There is also a considerable amount of concern over some cronyism within the company where there appears to be a small group of employees given special privileges, nicer outfits, hats and sharper weapons. Training is lifelong and should be treated as such. Why should these employees feel inferior and less valued as you don't invest in their training? Do you want them to get killed?

Overall Improvement Suggestions: Train your staff! Treat them like valued members of The Foot perhaps by offering an employee of the month award, share options and a retirement plan.

 **A/N - Hope you enjoyed, leave your thoughts! More to follow soon**


	4. Employee Satisfaction

**Foot Clan Report: Employee Satisfaction**

In all my years as an inspector I must say that I have never experienced such low levels of employee satisfaction in a company. After speaking to your staff and Foot Ninja at length there were several responses that to me summed up the situation here at the Foot, and were all in all quite startling.

 _"This is a dictatorship not a clan, disagreement with our leader means mutilation and death"_ \- Employee

 _"The lunch menu is the same every day, there's no variety and I'm sick of eating Turtle soup"_ \- Foot Ninja

 _"Our leader is so obsessed with his enemies that he tortured and killed my pet rat, just because his enemy is a rat. He even stuck in on a wall like a trophy. I was devastated"_ – Foot Ninja

 _"We never have any new enemies to fight, it's the same old thing every time"_ Foot Ninja

 _"The infirmary is full to the brim and there is nothing in place to help injured employees recover. They are expected to comply or die"_ – Nurse

 _"I feel so unappreciated, like the boss doesn't even know my name"_ – Employee

 _"There's no equality in the Foot, if our leader can get a suit of armour to protect himself, why can't he invest in better protective gear for his Ninja"_ – Foot Soldier

 _"The Master has never once taken a hit for me or anyone else even though we've protected him from the turtles and ended up in hospital"_ – Foot Soldier

 _"His second in command is his daughter and she's as crazy as he is. She has an obsession with the turtle in the blue mask, lets them escape and then blames us!"_ \- Foot Ninja

As I'm sure you can see from this selection of quotes from your staff, who have unsurprisingly decided to remain anonymous, you have a serious problem with employee relations and based on my polling you have a -98% approval rating with the company.

Overall improvement suggestions: Too many to name in this document

 **A/N - Thanks for reviews guys! Leave me your thoughts :)**


	5. Leadership

Area 4: Leadership

It may come as a surprise to you when you read this final report, to find that you are in fact the biggest problem with in both your business and Ninja Clan Mr Oroku. All of the problems experienced within the Foot that I have previously outlined are a direct result of your poor leadership and suspected God complex. Several of your employees believe you are a narcissist and have an obsessive personality which has only became worse after meeting your current turtle problem.

The only real recommendation I can make for you would be that you immediately resign your position and retire to somewhere quiet where you can use your current fortunes to pay for the therapy you are so obviously in need of, and relinquish the Foot to more capable hands.

I believe after meeting your staff that Dr Chaplain has excellent potential to run the business side of the Foot and bring it back to science and innovation. The ninja side of your business is a different story, and I believe that you should remove your Daughter and Hun from the clan all together and release your ninjas from their allegiance to you. Several members of the Foot stated that the life of a Ninja isn't full of the glory you promised them and now wish to move on with their lives, while others still believe in the Ninja's path and would like to transfer to a more kind, less bloodthirsty clan. Many of your Ninja would like the chance to join the Turtles clan as they believe the turtles fight a lot better than them, and their rat Master wouldn't mutilate them for messing up in practice, as you apparently have.

I assume by now Mr Oroku you will have read my report and are no doubt incredibly angry, it is for this reason I was advised by your staff to see the accounting department for my pay package before you finish reading this report. I dislike doing things behind the backs of people but I was strongly advised it was the only way to ensure my safety.

Good day to you Mr Oroku, and I wish you well in finding the help you need.

Mr Chase

 **A/N Thanks for being patient guys, one chapter left I think! Check out my other story explanations, I'm writing the next chapter now**


End file.
